Fairytales
by ShadowPalace
Summary: A compilation of one-shots set to the classic fairytales we all grew with. Percabeth, as well as some other pairings! AU
1. The Little Mermaid

**A/N: Hello! **

**So first off, I just wanted to let you know that this first chapter is to the story of ****The Little Mermaid****. Also, it's to the Disney Movie version. It's supposed to be the characters in the story of the Little Mermaid, not them as the characters. **

**Please enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

There are two sides to everything, for example the contradiction behind the land and the sea. One being the land, and the creatures that inhabited it had always fascinated him much to his father's regret. And the second side is in the water, which he had learned to call home, even though sometimes he wished otherwise.

Percy stared at the girl with the long golden curly blonde hair. She represented the other paradox in his life. There were days where he wished he could rid himself of his tail and run on land and join her, but on some days it just felt like a crazy desire, one that seemed much too impossible to be true. His father would never let him even consider the possibility of living on the land, for he would instantly make himself and the rest of his noble family a disgrace in the seas.

This was far from the first time Percy had watched the girl sit on the beach. The first time he saw her he was just coming to see the land, like he so often did. The more his father frowned upon going to the surface of the water, the more he longed to know more about it. What exactly was his father trying to hide from him?

Before he could control himself, he found himself going to the forbidden surface just to see if she was there. It didn't matter to him what she was wearing or doing, she was beautiful. He couldn't restrain the urges to go and check, even if for only a second, just to see her and hopefully find out something about the world of mystery.

"There you are!" A voice said to Percy, reminding him that he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Uh… yeah." Percy said, at a complete loss for words. He didn't want to leave his fantasies of him and the girl.

"Do you know how late you are?" Rainbow, the hippocampus, asked Percy.

"Oh, dinner! I totally forgot!" Percy said, diving back inside the water and began to plummet through the depths of the sea.

"Wait up! I hate when you're in a rush, you never wait for me!" Rainbow yelled as he stopped in defeat.

"Sorry! I'll catch up with you later!" Percy called, right before he disappeared from Rainbow's sight.

Percy couldn't believe he managed to be late to another dinner. This was the 4th time this week, and he really couldn't afford to be late again, and he wished thought about this _before_ he went up to the forbidden areas.

"Sorry, I was just…" Percy said, fishing for an excuse, "I was just with Rainbow searching for some… seashells?" Percy mentally kicked himself for coming up with not only the stupidest excuse, but also a very girlish one.

"You were? Well then, where are these shells that you have 'collected'?" Poseidon said sarcastically, which made Percy twitch with nervousness.

"I gave them to Rainbow, he wanted them to make a collection." Percy said a bit surprised with how well he was lying through his teeth.

"Oh, I see, so now that we've finished that. How about you tell me the truth about what you were doing." Poseidon said, "I know you're wondering how I knew that you were lying, but next time make sure you know where the person who you are talking about was. Rainbow was with me until I sent him to find you after you were a half hour late."

"Well… I was just - I was at the surface to the ocean. I know it's really dangerous, and I'm really sorry, I promise to never go up there ever again." Percy pleaded, not wanting to get blasted by his father's trident.

Poseidon sighed, Percy couldn't tell if it was out of stress, disappointment, or shock. "You promise never to go up to the surface again? Do you what exactly you are risking by visiting it?"

"Yes, I know, and I promise, this won't happen again." Percy lied, he couldn't stop going, so he would just have to get better at lying.

"Fine then, let's enjoy dinner, now that you're _finally_ here."

****

"Don't you remember how much trouble you got in last time? What about your promise?" Rainbow asked, trying to keep up with Percy who was racing up in the water.

"It'll be a second, I just need to talk to a… friend." Percy said, wishing that Rainbow would turn around and head back. Even though he wasn't going up to land to talk to the girl, Rainbow would still be a bit of a hassle to have around.

"I'm supposed to stop you from doing anything stupid. Can't you just listen to your father and I for once?" Rainbow pleaded. He didn't want to get yelled at by Poseidon for not keeping track of Percy. Just because Percy wasn't that intimidated by his father didn't mean that Rainbow wasn't, which always made him nervous.

"Could you relax? Everything's going to be fine, just stay here and I'll be back before you know it." Percy said, and then began to swim faster, in action to ditch Rainbow.

"You can try to get rid of me, but that isn't going to happen again. I'm instructed to keep an eye on you, and that's what I'm going to do." Rainbow insisted.

Percy rolled his eyes; it didn't look like he was going to be able to shake Rainbow this time. "Fine, just keep up."

They swam in silence for a little while, until they finally reached Percy's desired destination. It wasn't the spot where he usually went to stare at the girl; that was far more to the left.

This place had huge jagged rock immerging from the ocean, almost like an iceberg. The waves were much harsher here, and the water wasn't as clear. This spot was a little more murky and dark, which made Rainbow shiver.

"Where is he?" Percy asked impatiently, taping his finger on the rock.

"Who?" Rainbow asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer. Percy was known as friendly amongst the sea, but did have a knack for getting himself into trouble. He was a bit too adventurous and was able to manage to be intrigued by everything he couldn't have.

"Ah, there he is!" Percy said, pointing to a large black flying creature; that was soaring downwards in the sky. It had gigantic black wings, four legs, and looked slightly familiar to Rainbow, who had seen a similar thing only once before in his life.

"_Hey boss, how can I help?" _The creature said to Percy, as he landed on the jagged rock gracefully.

"You don't have to call me that, Blackjack." Percy replied, grinning, "I was wondering if you could tell me anything more about…" Percy gestured to his surroundings, "this land."

"_Haven't I told you enough over the past few years?" _Blackjack replied.

Percy chuckled in spite of himself, then continued on with what he was saying, "You've told me tons Blackjack, and I appreciate that so much, but I want to know more. For example, what is this?" He pulled a soggy object out of the water and showed it to Blackjack.

The object was clearly ruined. It was torn and ripped all over the place, but you were still able to see what it was. Percy had seen the blonde girl using one of these many times, so when he found one lying on the ocean floor, he couldn't help but pick it up and wonder what it was. He felt that this one torn object brought him one step closer to her.

"_That looks like a…" _Blackjack began as he scanned the object in Percy's hand_, "If I'm correct, that would be a book." _

"A book?" Rainbow asked in disbelief. He had heard of such things from gossip around the palace, but had never imagined actually _seeing_ one.

"What do you do with it?" Percy said eagerly, supporting himself on the rock. He had seen the girl stare at this object with such intent and intrigue; he always wondered what exactly made this object so special. All that it had inside of it was pages and pages of writing. Percy knew how to read and write, but only wealthier families knew how to, and the purpose was for important documents, and this clearly wasn't a document.

"_What do you think that you do with it? You read it." _Blackjack explained plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why? What do you get out of it?" Percy asked, he had never enjoyed learning how to read and write for important stuff, and this was for pleasure. Who would put themselves through this type of torture?

"_I'm just a Pegasus, I don't know what humans get out of it. I just know that they love it." _Blackjack said.

"Fine." Percy said, not completely satisfied with the answer he was given, "What is this?" He showed Blackjack a metal object that seemed to have some sort of propeller in the front, and pieces sticking out the sides and the back. This was another object he had found around the oceans, except this one he had never seen the girl using.

"_That, I believe is a toy airplane." _Blackjack said, trying to get a good look at it.

"What's an airplane?" Percy asked.

"_It's a device humans use to fly." _Blackjack answered.

"But why would humans want to fly?" Rainbow asked, not quite understanding the purpose. Humans possessed legs; they could walk places, why did they need to fly?

"_To get places faster, why do you think I fly?"_ Blackjack answered, "_Do you have anything else to show me, I'm kinda on a tight schedule here…" _

"No, that's all." Percy replied sadly, part of him wanted to talk to Blackjack more, see if he knew anything more, or maybe he had met the girl with the blonde hair. But he knew he couldn't keep the Pegasus waiting here any longer.

"_See you around Percy, tell me if you find anything else!" _Blackjack flew off into the sky, leaving Percy and Rainbow behind on the rock.

"Can we go now? What will your father think if he sees us here?" Rainbow pleaded, not only was he scared of the dark area of the seas that they were in, but he was scared of Percy's father, Poseidon.

"Fine, if we have to."

****

_Where is she?_ Percy thought to himself as he rested on the normal rock we he sat and watched the dry world in action. It was late at night, and Percy was risking everything being here, but he had to see her smiling face one more time.

He had just had a stressful night at best with his father, which had left him in a sour mood. Nothing cheered him up better than sitting on that very rock, watching the girl, and daydreaming about the life he couldn't have.

_VROOM! _Percy heard in the distance, and ducked back into the water to guarantee that he wouldn't be seen. The mermaid and merman civilization had been hidden from humans for years, and Percy didn't even want to think about how much trouble he would be if he was the one who ruined it.

Percy fought with himself about whether to go back down to the palace, where he should be or get a little bit closer to the boat and learn about the unknown world.

The question made a whirlpool in Percy's mind, making him unsure of what to think. If he got caught, the consequences would be horrible, but if he didn't, what he would learn? That knowledge would be priceless to him.

The adventurous side of him won, leading him to swim towards where the boat was resting in place.

The boat was small and white, and had a motor in the back. On the side it read: _The Sophia. _

Percy swam up closer to the boat the point where he could see inside the boat, a girl was sitting inside reading what Percy learned to be a book, she looked melancholy, like she could burst into tears at any moment.

Percy recognized the girl instantly; it was the blonde haired girl he'd been staring at for months. The girl who he daydreamed about constantly, and never forgot about for even a second.

He wanted so badly to blow his cover, go over to her and comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That it didn't matter that they'd only met seconds before, and that he had a tail while she had legs, that he would never leave her.

But the logical side of him won this time, and he remained in the water. He only had his head above the surface, so he could stare at her close up. He noticed that she had stormy gray eyes, that she wore small earrings in the shape of something he couldn't recognize, and that she was a quick reader.

She turned pages and devoured the book almost instantly. Somehow, watching her read calmed him, but it didn't calm the seas. Maybe it was because his father was mad, or maybe something bad was stirring, but either way, the previously gentle waves were now crashing down roughly with no mercy.

Thunder crackled, and water began to fall from the sky, soaking the girl wet. Percy, couldn't feel the difference, but knew it couldn't be good for her. He wished he could go and help her, and keep her dry, but he was stuck there helpless, unable to be a hero.

"Shoot!" She yelled as she closed her book and stood up. It was just her luck that the rain would come when _she _decided to have some peace and quiet to think and read. To enjoy her book without having someone disrupt her concentration.

Lightening cracked and she shrieked. She knew just being in the water when a thunderstorm was occurring was very dangerous. Now, she was in a motorboat in the _middle_ of the ocean.

She stood up, and began to slowly attempt to make her way towards the back so she could control the motor and sail back to safety.

_Crack! _

She was in the middle of the boat when lightning hit the motor, and knocked her right off the edge and into the violent seas.

She landed in the ocean with a large splash, returning Percy to the real world.

She fought for consciousness for a few seconds, but the waves got the best of her, and she was sucked downwards towards the pits of the sea.

Percy didn't hesitate a second, he dived down after her. He caught up with her lifeless body and grabbed her and held her tight against his chest. He jetted upwards towards the surface, making sure that she stayed above the water.

Even though the girl's life was hanging by a thread, he still cherished this moment. He was holding _her_. The girl he'd been watching for months, examining her every move, trying to learn everything he could about her. That same girl's life was in his hands, and he wasn't going to let it go.

He swam her up to the beach and left her where she was safe from re-entering the ocean. She was safe now.

He took a look around his surroundings. This was the closet he, and probably any mermaid and merman ever got to land. The warm sand felt funny on his tale, but he enjoyed it.

Even though he could feel himself feeling dry, and was beginning to have a hard time breathing, he wasn't going anywhere for a little while. He had put everything he knew on the line to not only save her, but stay here as well. But he liked it, he liked the land, the curiosity it provoked inside of him was too hard to ignore. The aspect of danger and unfamiliarity made it that much better.

It was there that Percy decided that he liked the land much better. That he was tired and bored of the sea, and would give up just about anything to dispose of his old life, and trade it in for a new one.

One where he could have all new experiences on the land, where he could rub the sand in between his fingers for as long as he liked, and where he could talk to the girl with blonde hair.

"Ugh." The girl choked, freaking Percy out. If she saw him, he would have to explain. And he couldn't do that, so he did what he wanted to do the least of all, he left her.

He dived back into the water with a large splash, and began to head back down to the palace where he knew his father would be waiting for him, accompanied with a lecture about him disappearing and what not.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the girl opened her eyes in time to see the large splash in the ocean, where she knew her savior was.

****

"Where were you?" Poseidon said loudly and sternly at a cowering and cringing Percy.

"I was… well you see, I was…" Percy knew fake excuses wouldn't work, but didn't want to admit defeat and tell the truth, "I was at the surface. I know I'm not aloud but I was-"

"You were where?" Poseidon said, trying to be calm, but feeling his anger bubbling. His son was blatantly disobeying not only the rules, but also his promise.

"I know it sounds bad, but it really isn't-" Percy began, but once again was cut off by his father.

"So let me get this straight, you not only broke the main rule in this household, but also your promise." Poseidon said, then he sat down and sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Percy? You don't listen to me, so your leaving me no choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked nervously, his father was generally pretty easy going, but when he got angry it was never good.

"Percy, you have to learn that your actions have consequences, I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to punish you." His father said, getting up from his throne.

"And my punishment is?" Percy asked unsurely, in the past his father's punishments were never very fun or good, but he was never this angry with him.

"This is going to be the only way to teach you a lesson about not going to the surface."

Poseidon began to walk towards Percy's room, which made Percy queasy. _He couldn't know about his collection, and if doesn't know about it he can't destroy it._ Percy thought, but part of him didn't believe it. It only made too much sense.

"Now would be the time you tell me what exactly you are planning to do to me." Percy commented, even though he knew his father wouldn't listen.

"Percy, I'm sorry I have to do this…" His father said, as his trident began to glow bright yellow. He blasted open the cupboard that held all of Percy's most prized possessions. The objects that he had found here and there, a reminder that there was a world that was unknown to him, a world with blonde haired girls reading things called books.

"No, you can't! Please dad, not this, just please listen!" Percy pleaded, but it was too late, his collections were up in smoke, torched by his father's hand.

"Now, Percy, do you really promise to never go to the surface again?" Poseidon asked, his trident still glowing.

Percy was positively furious; his father destroyed the only things that made him closer to the world above the water. Those were the things that connected him to his dreams, things that connected him to blonde haired reading girls.

"No! I don't promise!" Percy began to turn around and swim off, but his father caught his arm before he could.

"Percy, you _promise_, right?" Poseidon said, sternly. His voice was tense and strained from all the yelling he'd done at Percy.

"You just don't understand!" Percy screamed, he swiftly turned off and swam as fast as he could away from his father.

He swam right out of the palace, past every inch of Mer-city.

"Could you wait up?" Rainbow asked, painting.

Percy let out a large sigh, "Fine." He waited for the slow Rainbow to catch up, before he continued into seclusion.

"Why doesn't he understand?" Percy said, resting himself on a rock and placing his head in between his hands.

"Maybe he's right, Percy. The surface is very dangerous." Rainbow said truthfully.

"No, he isn't! Just because he's the king of the sea, doesn't mean that he's right." Percy argued.

"You're right, Percy Jackson." A voice behind them said, startling them.

"W-h-at?" Percy asked shakily, turning around. "Who are you?"

"Oh you know me, I'm your grandfather." The man said, "Although your father hates to admit it."

"That means you're, Kronos?" Percy said with wide eyes.

"Get away from here, your not wanted!" Rainbow voiced bravely.

"Oh, don't be so rude." He pushed away Rainbow with one hard slap, "I'm only here to help you Percy. I realized I've never given you a birthday present before, so now's the time. I'll grant you the one wish you want the most, I'll grant you a life on land."

Percy gapped, this was a dream come true for him. To dispose of his fin, and trade it for something so much better, legs. "You… you could do that?"

"Oh course, it's not hard at all, you just have to agree to some… conditions." Kronos smiled evilly, making Percy a bit more nervous than he was seconds ago.

"Don't do it Percy, you can't!" Rainbow said, trying to slap at Percy's arm.

"Since when has this _fish_ been any help to you? You could have _legs, _and most of _the girl_." Kronos bargained.

"Her?" Percy questioned, the offer was suddenly becoming way to irresistible.

"Yes, most defiantly. All you have to do is give up your ability to swim, and well, sign this contract." Kronos whipped out a scroll of paper instantly, and shoved it in Percy's face.

"Just sign right here, and you'll gain yourself a pair of legs." Kronos said.

"Uh…" Percy said, glancing over it. "Okay?" Percy took the quill that Kronos handed to him, and signed the paper without thinking twice.

"Percy, what did you do? What will your father think?" Rainbow asked, but it was too late, Percy's tail began to glow and split into two.

"Just a few last things." Kronos sneered, "If you don't get kissed by the girl you love by sunset on the third day, you'll be mine forever." Percy bit his lip, it was too late to turn back now, "Another thing, don't tell anyone about this conversation, or you'll be mine forever even sooner."

Percy tried to speak, but found that he couldn't, that's also when he realized that he couldn't breathe. "Mmehamash." Was all Percy could manage to get out.

"See you soon, Percy Jackson." Kronos said before he disappeared in thin water.

"Oh, Percy!" Rainbow cried, "What have you done? Oh fish sticks, what's going to happen when your father finds out?"

Percy shook Rainbow hard, trying to get across the fact that he couldn't breathe or swim, meaning he couldn't get to the surface.

"Fine, let's go." Percy jumped on Rainbow's back and he got carried up to the surface.

****

"Ah, air." Percy gasped a gulp of fresh air in; then realized his surroundings, "I'm on land! I don't have a tail! I'm free!"

Percy stood up and began to try to walk on legs, he faltered and stumbled, then regained his balance.

"Percy, I can't come on land with you, you have to get kissed by your true love within the next three days." Rainbow reminded, clearly nervous.

"Oh right, well, that shouldn't be hard." Percy said, more filled with self-reassurance then truth. Percy had always turned a number of heads underwater, but talking to girls was never a particular talent of his.

"Whatever you say Percy, good luck!" Rainbow said, trying to be as helpful as he could without freaking out.

"See you later." Percy replied, and then turned away.

He walked over to a tall rock and sat on it and took in his surroundings, the sand, and the view of the ocean from here, the… blonde girl standing in front of him.

"Uh, excuse me, but I always sit on this rock and read." The girl said, her stormy gray eyes staring into his, he could tell that they were filled with knowledge.

"Oh, sorry. I'm new around here." Percy said plainly, he needed to make conversation with this girl if he ever wanted to keep his new pair of legs.

"Oh then, where are you from?" The girl asked, instantly making Percy's cheeks feel hot and sweaty.

"I'm from…" Percy looked around, trying to find a name of a place, "Out there." Percy pointed towards the ocean, hoping that would explain stuff.

"So your saying you came by boat. You know you could've just said that." She said a bit sharp, but Percy didn't mind, "I'm Annabeth by the way."

Annabeth, just the mere sound of it made his knees turn into jelly. The way it sounded, it flowed. It matched her perfectly, like a piece in a puzzle.

She must have noticed that he was staring, because she said, "Uh, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that…" Percy was at a complete loss for words, flirting was never his specialty, "You're beautiful."

"Okay then…" Annabeth said, a bit frightened, "I just realized I don't know your name."

"Sorry, I forgot. My name's Percy."

"Percy huh. Well, Percy, where are you staying?" Annabeth asked, trying desperately to make conversation. The guy didn't look too well; he looked like he had just come out of a 20-year long swim. He smelled just like the ocean to her, and the amount of sea salt in it was too hard to count.

"Staying?" Percy had totally forgotten about the fact that he had no place to stay, "I… well. I'm kinda homeless as of right now."

"Oh well, I suppose you could stay at my house…" Annabeth said. Something about him was intriguing, interesting, and new for sure.

"Really? That would be great!" Percy said, so far this was looking good for him.

****

"Just curious, why do you always smell like the ocean?" Annabeth asked Percy, they were walking along the beach, Percy had been with Annabeth one full day, and had loved every single second of it. Percy was hoping that this would be the night that he got to kiss her, the night that his legs would be his to keep forever.

Percy laughed at Annabeth's question, but then remembered that he had to come up with an answer that didn't give away his biggest secret.

"Well, you know. I've been traveling on the ocean for so long, I guess I just smell like the ocean now." Percy said. He was proud of his excuse.

"You know what, Percy? You remind me of someone." Annabeth said, staring off at the ocean with a sense of longing.

"Who?" Percy asked, wondering who it was, a past boyfriend? A brother? A parent?

"To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure." Annabeth said, staring at Percy in the bright green eyes, "The other day, I was taking a boat ride out in the sea, and then it started raining and thundering like crazy, and my boat got hit, and then next thing I knew I was on the shore, safe and sound." Annabeth looked to the ocean, "I don't know anything about what he looked like, but all I know is that he dived into the ocean and disappeared. The only thing I remember is the salty smell of the ocean felt very close to me."

Percy wanted to jump for joy inside, that was _him_ she was talking about. She liked him. If only he could tell her that it was him that saved her and that she was meant for him. "Oh, really."

"Yeah, I just wish I could find him and tell him thanks. You know what, I might just be in love with this fictional guy." She almost sounded _sad _as she said this. If he wanted to tell her the truth before that was nothing compared to need to tell he felt now.

"Well, that must be a lucky and nice guy." Percy commented, sounding a bit full of himself.

"Lucky? But he has to be nice, I mean, to save a random girl from drowning, that guy must have one large heart." Annabeth remarked.

Percy swirled around and grabbed her hands to hold her still. This was the moment where he was going to kiss her. A kiss of true love, then he would be able to tell her that she was the woman of his dreams, and he was the man of hers.

"Annabeth." He said.

"What's wrong, Percy? Is everything okay?" Annabeth asked. She looked curious and caring.

"It's just that, well you see, I've kinda-" Percy stumbled, but was cut off before he could get his point across.

"Excuse me," A guy said. He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes to match.

"Yes?" Annabeth replied politely.

"Good, you are her," The guy said, this made no sense, exactly who was this man?

"What? I'm who?" Annabeth asked, looking positively curious.

"You're the girl I saved the other day. I just wanted to find you to make sure that you were okay, I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly, I just had some business to take care of." Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Percy knew it was himself that saved Annabeth from drowning, not this _guy_.

"You're _him_?" Annabeth said with disbelief, she looked completely star struck.

"Are you sure that you're him, I had a sense that this guy black hair or something… just from the story she told me, you know." Percy said. He couldn't believe that this guy was making up such a lie! Who was this guy, and what was he doing with his girl?

"Uh yeah, I would remember saving such a pretty face." At this, Annabeth giggled. _How come it only worked when he was being romantic with her?_ Percy thought.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked, swooning.

"Luke. Luke Castellan."

"Well, Luke, would you like to go out to dinner together or something, I mean, Percy and I are almost done with our walk…" Annabeth said.

Percy could feel his life slipping away from him by the second. He wanted to blow his cover, tell her that this guy was lying to her and he was her savior. But not only would she not likely believe her, but he would be breaking the contract, and therefore his soul would be his evil grandfather's for the rest of eternity.

"Sure, that would be great." Luke said, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"See you later Percy." Annabeth smiled at him, and walked off with Luke.

Percy stared as they walked off, but something strange caught Percy's eye. Luke turned around for just one second, but he gave the same evil glance to him as Kronos had given him earlier.

****

"Wake up, wake up!" Someone said, awaking Percy from his peaceful slumber.

"What?" Percy said, heavy with sleep.

"Did you hear I'm getting married today?" Percy recognized that to be Annabeth, which meant,

"No!" Percy sat straight upright, loaded with confusion, "What? Married, to who?"

"To Luke of course, I knew ever since he saved me that I loved him, and when he asked me… it just clicked into place." Annabeth said happily.

"Listen to me, he's evil. I swear… I can't say why, but he's not good, Annabeth." Percy pleaded.

"Percy, you're lying! What's up with you? " Annabeth said, a mixture of concern and anger could be read off her face.

"You can't marry him!" Percy said bluntly.

"Yes I can, and I will! I can't believe you Percy." Annabeth stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face, leaving Percy feeling absolutely awful.

****

"Rainbow, you don't understand. I'm screwed!" Percy moaned to the hippocampus.

"I told you that was a bad choice you made, do you know how mad your father is?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't even tell me, as of right now, he's not the problem! The problem is that in less than 6 hours my soul goes to my evil grandfather!" Percy said, clearly freaking out.

"Okay, calm down, we'll figure something out." Rainbow said, trying to calm Percy down.

"Fine. Oh, get Blackjack; tell him to stall the wedding! You go get my father and tell him Kronos is up to something bad, I'll… do something." Percy said.

"Okay Percy, but this better work." Rainbow said, before he dived into the water.

Percy felt anxious, like the wait of the world was on his shoulders, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling. It made him feel stressed, a feeling he hated with a passion.

****

_Where are they? _Percy thought impatiently, Annabeth was due down the aisle any second and there wasn't a sign of Rainbow, Blackjack, or his father, and his soul was on the line.

Music began to play, and Percy felt like he was going to explode. Annabeth was about to marry a liar, and an evil person, who was impersonating him.

Annabeth was halfway down the aisle when something started to happen to Percy's liking.

Blackjack swooped in, making havoc all around. "Stop that… thing!" Luke shouted, as his plan began to melt away.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused. The wind on the beach was swirling around in circles, and it looked like a storm was coming.

"Kronos, leave the poor girl alone!" Someone said. Percy swirled around, and found his father immerging out of the water.

"Dad!" Percy cried.

"Percy, step back, I have to have a word with that man." He pointed to the man who called himself, "Luke".

"Percy, what's going on… who's that?" Annabeth asked; she looked shocked and confused.

"I'm not quite sure." Percy replied honestly.

"Poseidon, long times no see." Luke morphed into the Kronos that Percy saw back under the water.

"Annabeth!" Percy called, as he ran over to her. Poseidon and Kronos appeared to be having some sort of battle, trident against scythe, father against son.

"How did you know?" She asked. She was pretty much in his arms, which he was enjoying greatly.

"You see… I'm the one who saved you from drowning, I was observing the surface of the-" Percy began, but was cut off by her.

"You… you were the one?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, yeah." Percy admitted. He ran a hand through his black hair, and could feel their faces moving closer together.

Suddenly, Percy felt his feet stinging, "Oh no." Percy said, "It's too late."

"What's too late?" Annabeth asked. She looked shocked and distressed.

"I'm not entirely… human." Percy's legs began to glow bright gold, and felt like they were glued together.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, but when she saw his legs, she began to draw conclusions. "You're a-"

"Yeah, a merman." Percy fell backwards into the water, as a tail became visible and feet disappeared, "And now, I have to die. In trade for a pair of feet so I could walk on the land, if I didn't get kissed by you after 3 days I would have to loose my soul to my evil grandfather, and since that clearly didn't happen. Goodbye forever Annabeth, it was nice knowing you."

"What? You're leaving… forever?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded sadly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Poseidon said.

"What, dad?" Percy asked from inside the water.

"I fought for your soul, and I won. You're free to live." Poseidon said, rubbing his son's back.

"Oh, thanks." Percy said. Yes, he was happy that he could live, that he wasn't going to die, but he wanted to live on the land. He wanted to live on the land with Annabeth.

"And, since I can see how much you love each other, I'll grant you a pair of legs." Poseidon said, slightly sadly.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously.

"Consider it an apology." Poseidon said. He waved his trident at Percy's tail, which once again glowed, but then split into two feet once again.

Percy stood up and ran to her. She jumped into his arms, and for the first time, they finally kissed.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the ending is a little different in the movie, but it would be OOC for a god to sacrifice himself to save his son, so I changed the ending. **

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! **


	2. Cinderella

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews for the first one-shot, they really mean a lot! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first one. **

**This one is set to the story of **_**Cinderella**_**. As last time, some things might have to be a little changed, but I'm doing my very best to stick to the story. Please bare with me here. Also, the stepmother might be OOC; she just had to be for the story to work. Another thing, for this to work, Annabeth lives in NYC. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

"Annabeth!" Her brother Bobby called, "We need you!"

Annabeth grumbled and got out of bed, where she was previously engrossed in a book of shining knights and flamboyant princesses. It was what she enjoyed most, reading about lives she could only dream of having; where unfairness was put to an end, the good were rewarded and the bad were punished. But life wasn't fair, and she of all people knew that.

"Annabeth!" Her stepmother snapped, "Where are you?" Annabeth could hear her pointy-toed shoes clinkering down the hall.

"I'm right here," Annabeth said, as she stepped right outside the door of her room. She was tired of being demanded to do things because she didn't fit in. She was the odd one out; she had a different mother and was therefore strange, which in her stepmother's eyes, made her their slave.

"Annabeth, could you please help me cook dinner? You're father is going to be home soon and dinner must be on the table," she said, while eyeing Annabeth carefully. It was as if waiting for her to do something wrong.

"I would, but I have some more homework to do," she lied. Of all of the tasks her stepmother demanded that she did, cooking was by far the one she detested the most. She wasn't gifted in anything culinary.

"Really?" He step mother asked with a sharp tone, "You can't do your role in the family because you have _homework._" She stared at her with piercing eyes, like she was waiting for Annabeth to break down and admit defeat.

Annabeth nodded mutely. She didn't want to speak; her step mom had gotten quite good at detecting her lies over the years. Ever since her father married her stepmother, she'd been torturing Annabeth by making her do practically every household chore there was to do. Everything from cooking to cleaning and sometimes babysitting, her mother would ask of her. She treated Annabeth as her own property, something that she inherited, not like she was someone.

"Fine then, but tomorrow you're going to not only cook but also do the laundry. You hear me? No funny business. Do your homework faster next time, because next time homework won't matter. Your responsibilities in this family are much too important to be passed off for such a thing." She turned around and walked over to the kitchen.

Annabeth walked back inside her room and closed the door behind her. She rested her back against the door of her room: her sanctuary and her oasis. That one was a close one, and she was tired of getting pushed around. She was fifteen and even though she'd be able to get out of this hellhole as soon as she was eighteen, three years seemed way like way too far into the future. She wasn't sure if she could wait that long.

***

"Pass the pasta please," Annabeth mumbled to her father at the dinner table. Whenever her father was there, things were a little better. While things were never perfect at the Chase household (one of the many reasons she preferred to be at school rather than home), when her father was there at least her stepmother was much nicer, and he gave her a little bit of respect, unlike everyone else.

"Here you go, Annabeth," Her father said, handing her a large bowl filled with penne in a pesto sauce. She took the bowl and served herself some of the pasta and began to pick at it with her fork. She wasn't that hungry, but she knew that she should eat. With her stepmother, she never knew when she was going to loose her temper and then end up getting no meals for a week.

"Thanks," Annabeth replied before she put another piece of the green pasta into her mouth.

"So Bobby, Matthew, how's school going?" Her father asked her twin younger brothers.

"Great! Josh beat up Chris today!" Bobby said in excitement while he slapped his brother 'high five'.

"Then Chris had to go to the nurse, it was so awesome!" Matthew finished with a large grin on his face.

"How is that good?" Her step mom asked, a concerned look on her face.

From there, the conversation spiraled into one about children's safety, one Annabeth instantly tuned out. She ended up not paying attention to many of the family conversations; her family couldn't interest her less.

"Oh, Annabeth, something came for you in the mail today." Her father said as he took away her plate

"Something did?" Annabeth said with disbelief, she _never_ got mail.

"Yeah, it's like a card of something. A large envelope." He said, and walked over to the foyer and when he returned he was carrying a largish creamy white envelope with her name and address on the front.

She took it from him and ripped if up with care and precision. She was savoring the moment, this type of thing never happened. She pulled out the lard card, it read:

_You have been invited to Cassie Branch's Halloween Ball_

_October 31__st__, 8 PM _

_Central Park_

_Dress in Costume_

Annabeth stared at the card incredulously. She was never invited to anything, let alone someone of high social status at her school's party. Cassie must have invited her entire grade or something, because she never would have been at the top of her list.

"Something interesting, Honey?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I've been invited to a party," Annabeth said in shock, not realizing exactly was in the room.

"Whose?" her stepmother asked bitterly. She walked over to Annabeth, who was sitting at the table, and took the card right out of her hands, "I don't think you'll be able to go."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, as she stood up. She could make her do all these things, but she _had _to let her go to the party. It just wasn't fair to not let her. She never went out on weekends; she never went out after school. The only place she ever went was school, the library, or home.

"Because I said so," she said simply, like it was the best answer ever.

"That's not a good answer! I'm going, and you can't tell me not to. You're not my mother!" Annabeth said, as she tried to get the card back from her stepmother's clutches.

"Unfortunately, you are my child by law, and I say you can't go. And that's final," she said, and ripped the card into shreds.

"No!" Annabeth cried as she looked at the pieces of the invitation spread across the floor. She stared at the pieces on the floor for a few minutes before she ran to her room and slammed the door to the room shut.

It just never was fair. Her stepmother treated her terribly and her father never did a single thing about it. He just watched her do terrible things to Annabeth, and never did a single thing about it. It was almost just as bad.

***

Soon enough, it was Friday October 31st, and everyone at Annabeth's school was talking about the party. Apparently, it was going to be huge and kids from other schools were going. It was 'the event of the year', but to Annabeth it was just a reminder of how much her life sucked.

While her friends were out at the party, Annabeth was sitting in her room reading another book about those same Princes and Princesses, the ones that had the happy ever after endings; the endings she could only fantasize about having.

_BANG! _

It came from the closet, and Annabeth looked in that direction. Suddenly, the door of the closet opened and out came beautiful women with long cascading blonde hair. It was hard to tell what color eyes she had, because if it was possible, they kept on changing.

"Nothing will do," the woman said, shaking her head in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said, jumping out of her bed, "What are you doing in my closet?"

"Looking for a dress for you to wear to the Halloween Ball of course," she said, while looking up and down Annabeth, checking out what size she was.

"I can't go." Annabeth said sadly, "How do you even know about it anyway? Who _are _you?"

"Oops! I forgot! I'm Aphrodite, your fairy goddess aunt!" She said cheerfully, providing a warm and friendly smile. Something Annabeth didn't have given to her all that often.

"You're my… what?" Annabeth asked in disbelief. Such things couldn't exist; they were against laws of science and probability. Not only that, stuff like this _never _happened to her. It was too good to be true.

"I already told you, please don't make me repeat myself. I'm your fairy goddess aunt, and I'm here to help you get to that Halloween Ball!" Aphrodite said, twirling in a small circle.

"Okay," Annabeth said, trying to get this straight, "So you're here to help me get to a party that I'm forbidden to go to. That's just great." Even if the 'aunt' of hers was able to get her a dress, there was still the huge problem of not only getting there but also being able to get back before her family did.

"Yes! Have more faith, Annabeth, I just know you'll find true love." Aphrodite said. She gave up looking in Annabeth's closet and resigned to sitting on her bed.

"Now_ that_ won't happen." Annabeth said more to herself than anyone else, "Fine. So what should I do?"

"You don't have to do a thing, but be back before midnight, because that's when your family will be back and the magic will wear off." Aphrodite said, as if Annabeth exactly what that meant.

"What magic?" Annabeth asked. _She _must _be nuts._ "Magic doesn't exist."

"What do you mean, 'what magic'? Look at what you're wearing! Plus, how do you think I got into your closet?" She did have a point with the closet, but Annabeth couldn't believe _magic _could exist.

But when she looked down, her opinion on magic changed. She was no longer wearing her jeans and green 'Save The Planet' shirt; she was wearing a large white dress that seemed to just sparkle. When she looked into the mirror she noticed that her hair was done and completed with a tiara, and she was wearing a mask over her grey eyes. For once, she thought she looked beautiful.

"But… how?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Nothing in the world pointed to the existence of magic besides these very moments, when she miraculously changed into clothing that she couldn't recall owning.

"Once again," Aphrodite said, patting her shoulder, "It's all magic. Now hurry up! You don't want to be late!" She pushed against Annabeth and forced her outside of the door. She led Annabeth out of her apartment and outside, where there was one of the horse carriages that you find near Central Park waiting outside for her, but it was decorated to look like a pumpkin.

"Is… Is this for me?" Annabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was a dream come true. Although the night was just beginning, it was the best night of her life.

"Yes sweetie! Your life isn't that bad, you know." Aphrodite said, smiling, "Now get in! You have to be back by midnight, don't forget, because my magic can only work for so long you know."

"Oh course, thanks... Aphrodite?" Annabeth said unsurely, not wanting to mispronounce her gift giver's name.

"Don't mention it! Goodnight Annabeth, have fun with Prince Charming!" She said, while waving as the carriage departed. _Prince Charming, yeah right. _

***

In only about 20 minutes time, Annabeth was at the party. Music could be heard from afar, and it quickly made her excited and eager to see what was going on and say 'hi' to all of her friends.

She found most of her friends instantly, but lots of them were either dancing with guys or hunting for guys, neither of which Annabeth wanted to or take part in.

She found her excitement and energy running dry by the millisecond, and soon found a bench to the side of the party. There she could sit and still hear the music.

"Bored too?" A male voice said from next to her.

She glanced next to her; sitting beside her was guy who looked about her age. He had onyx hair and what looked like bright green eyes, but it was hard to tell in the dark. He must have sat down next to her while she was off thinking, because she hadn't noticed his presence before he spoke.

"Kinda," she replied sadly.

"Well, were you dragged here?" He asked, leaning back on the bench and running a hand through his hair.

"More like pushed," she said, laughing a little bit while remembering Aphrodite pushing her out the door.

"Friends too?" He asked, flashing her a cocky smile.

"Nah, more like unknown relatives," she replied truthfully.

They sat in silence for a while, before Annabeth got the courage to speak, "So… who are you dressed up as?"

"Me? Prince Charming, a choice made for me by my mom," he said, "What about you? A princess of some sort?"

"Cinderella, I suppose. A choice made for me by someone quite odd." Annabeth said, grinning ear to ear. Maybe Aphrodite was right; Prince Charming was here, and maybe just for her.

She could see him raise an eyebrow at her through the dark, like her answer was unexpected yet exciting.

"So Cinderella, how do you know the host?" He asked.

"She goes to my school, we're not quite friends though," she said, hoping this wouldn't turn him away.

"I don't know the host that well myself. My cousin Bianca is a friend of hers. She met me once at Bianca's house and you could say we 'hung out a little' and before I knew it I got the invitation," Prince Charming said.

"Oh, no wonder so many people are here. She invited every person she ever met." Annabeth laughed as she said it, it seemed too much like Cassie for words.

"Well, she'll get a lot of presents I guess," he said, a large joking smile on his face.

"True." She said, grinning. "So… what now?"

"Want to… dance? I mean, what else is there to do besides dance, sit, and eat." He said, quickly giving an explanation for his asking. He was clearly nervous to ask.

"Yeah, sure." Annabeth replied; trying her best not to make him think that she was desperate, but dancing was with this guy was the one thing she really wanted to do since she met him earlier that evening.

They got up and walked over to the dance floor, and he grabbed her hand and began to lead her across the dance floor. He clearly wasn't good at dancing or had never danced before because he kept looking at his feet, to reassure that he didn't step on hers. She liked better though, they could be inexperienced dancers together.

"Are you… okay?" He asked after they had danced to two songs.

"Couldn't be better," she replied quietly, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. He then stopped dancing, and she looked up at him. He was staring at her, green eyes sparkling, "What?"

"You're… you really are-" Prince Charming stumbled, she didn't know quite what he wanted to say or what she wanted to say, so she did what she felt, and for once, didn't think about it first. She leaned in and kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm, and at first they weren't reacting, like he was in shock from her kiss. But soon enough she felt him kissing back, and it was at first a bit of a relief. That he must _like _her, and it wasn't just a one sided feeling.

They continued to kiss for a while, and it felt like they were one. Not two separate people kissing, but one. It felt magical, and Annabeth felt every bone in her body grow warm and soft, she almost felt like she could melt.

She didn't know how long they were there kissing, but it didn't matter. It felt like forever. Suddenly, she felt something against her leg shake, "Oops, that's my phone. My mom must be calling. She said she'd call at 11:45 to make sure everything was going well." He said, fishing through his pocket.

"It's 11:45?" She said, "No!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked, flipping open his phone to answer it.

"I have to go… It's been really great!" She said and sprinted off towards the exit. She was cutting it really, _really _close.

She jumped into the cart and told them to speed back to her apartment. She felt bad leaving so abruptly on Prince Charming, but she didn't quite have any other options.

***

Annabeth had made it back to her house just in time, with only seconds to spare. As promised, the spell broke the second the clock struck midnight, and her family came back minutes later.

The next days at school seemed normal, with the exception that people kept coming up to her asking her who that guy she was kissing was. It was weird, because she didn't know. She never found out his name, to her, he was Prince Charming, a sweet guy that she met at the party.

It was a week later that something truly weird happened, "Annabeth, did you hear?" Her friend Thalia asked her after Math class.

"No, what?" Annabeth asked as she spun the lock on her locker.

"So a guy that was at Cassie's party is looking for the girl he kissed to return her shoe!" Thalia said.

"What?" Annabeth was in shock; she had lost her shoe at the party. Could it be her Prince Charming, coming back for her? It seemed too much like a fairytale for it to be true, but she still hoped regardless.

"Yeah, he knows that the girl goes to this school." Thalia said.

"Oh really." Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, and he's going to stop by here after school to try to find her, and hopes that she'll stay after school to meet him." Thalia said.

"Lucky girl." Annabeth said, but she was smiling on the inside. He was looking for _her_. Her, the one nobody ever really cared about.

"Oh please, Annabeth, I know that was you! He's going to be outside. Go and meet him!" Thalia pleated.

"Fine, but for you." Annabeth said.

"Sure." Thalia replied, rolling her eyes.

Annabeth grabbed her books out of her locker and shoved them into her bag and ran out the building. Sure enough, he was there, smiling and all. He was holding the shoe that had fallen off when she ran off.

She walked over to him cautiously, making sure that she didn't seem to eager to meet her Prince.

"Cinderella?" He asked as she approached.

"It's Annabeth," she said, smiling.

"Ah, I see," he said, "So, Annabeth, uh, want to go out sometime?"

"Sure…" she said, and then she realized that she didn't know his name.

"Percy," he replied.

"Than I'd love too," she answered, "But we're going to have to sneak around my parents. They're kinda… strict."

"Then it'll be more fun," he laughed. Then they kissed. It was their happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews = Love. **


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews for last chapter! They all mean a lot! **

**This chapter's fairytale is: Sleeping Beauty. I'm doing to original version, and NOT the Disney one. Therefore, there will be no dragons, no singing, and no three fairies. I think you get the point. This is based off **_**The Brothers Grimm**_** version. Thanks! **

**Also, be warned, this story's facts are very different from the series it's self. You'll see what I mean soon. **

**

* * *

**

"The baby is born!" A messenger shouted. He had stepped upon the threshold of the palace, where the King and his court were holding an important meeting.

"Already?" King Fredrick asked, launching himself out of his throne.

"Yes." The messenger said, "they're about to begin the blessing ceremony."

"Then we must hurry." King Fredrick said, putting down his plane and storming out of the throne room. He often used toy planes as distractions from important matters, such as the failing economy, famine among his people, and other issues that Kings were forced to deal with.

"It's a she." The messenger said to the King, once they were in the hallway.

"Huh?" The King asked, a bit distracted by the prospect of his child being born early.

"The child," The messenger said, he opened the door, "is a girl." They hurried inside and the King crowded around the Queen. She was clutching the baby in her arms.

"Did you hear?" She asked, a few minutes after he arrived.

"That it's a girl?" He asked, "Yes. What are we going to name her?"

"Annabeth," The Queen said, walking over to the baby bassinet where she put the baby down, "Her name is going to be Annabeth Aurora Chase."

"Sounds beautiful," The King said, rubbing his daughter's head, "are they here yet?"

"They should be soon." She said, backing up from the baby.

Behind them, there was a flash of light, and eleven figures immerged out of thin air. They all looked completely different, but Queen Athena knew them all well. They were her family, and also the eleven other fairies that would be giving her precious daughter her gifts.

"Athena," Her father, Zeus, said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Athena replied, sighing, "let's begin."

"I'll go first." A voice said, walking in front of the other eleven. She knew who it was the second he opened his mouth. It was her half brother, Apollo.

"Here she is." King Fredrick said, leading him over to the bassinet. Since the King wasn't a fairy, all he could do was sit around and watch. For this reason, he always tried to be as helpful as possible.

Apollo looked at the tiny girl, who was sleeping soundly."I will give her the gift of good health." He shook his hands over her unconscious body, and the baby was then sprinkled with gold dust. She merely cooed, and rolled in her sleep.

"That should do it." He said, and returned to his family at once.

"I'll go next!" A cheerful female voice said, pushing her way to the front. It was none other than Aphrodite, who was known for her endless beauty.

She walked gracefully towards the baby, while still managing to maintain a sweet, beautiful face of joy and happiness. "I shall give her the gift of beauty." She too shook her hands over the baby's porcelain face, and pink sparkles fell onto her.

She walked back, head held high, in self-confidence and assurance that her gift was better than all the others.

The next 9 gifts went over smoothly and well. Annabeth was being showered with more gifts than she would ever know.

"And I give her the gift of wisdom." Athena said, after rubbing her daughter's cheek. She walked back to the crowd of guests, "You're last, Artemis."

Before Artemis was given a chance to reply, a large snap sounded and a flash of light was to be seen. In place of the light that was previously there, there was a body. It was a blonde boy, but with golden eyes. They all knew very well who it was.

"Father." Zeus grumbled, staring straight into the golden eyes of his father.

"Hm… it looks like someone forgot to invite me," He said, eyeing Athena, "No matter, I'm here now. That's all that matters."

He took his time walking across the room, giving glares to each and every fairy in the room.

"Is this the baby?" He asked, to no one in particular.

"Don't touch her!" King Fredrick said, not realizing the true effect of his words.

Kronos smiled menacingly at the weak King, "Who said anything about touching her? I am merely going to give her… a gift, of sorts."

Athena, being the wise one, didn't say anything. She merely looked at her feet, knowing her new daughter's future couldn't be bright.

Kronos stood over the baby, closed his eyes, and held his hands out, "The day that your daughter reaches the age of sixteen, she'll prick her finger on a spindle and die." Black dust fell from his hand and onto the baby, finalizing the curse.

"What have you done to our daughter?" The King asked, preparing to launch himself at the evil spirit.

"Just giving her the gift she deserves." He said, eyeing not only the king but his offspring as well, "well, I think I'm done here. Nice speaking to you." And with another flash of lights, he was gone.

"Can… can you do something?" King Fredrick pleaded, to Artemis, the only one who _hadn't_ given her gift yet. `

"I- I can see what I can do." She cautiously approached the cursed baby, and peered into the cradle. The baby didn't look any different than before, nor did the baby act any differently.

She thought about trying to lift the curse, and tried every spell that she could think of. Sadly enough, the best she was able to do was to lighten the curse.

"I couldn't lift it," Artemis said, sinking her head down, "I'm so sorry. But I was able to make it better."

"What?" Athena asked, scurrying over to her child and picking her up.

"When she gets pricked when she turns 16, instead of dying, she'll have to go into somber."

"For how long?" Athena asked, stroking her daughter's head.

"Indefinitely, until she is kissed by her true love." She said, walking over to join the rest of her family.

Athena sighed, wishing there was something more she could do, "Thanks for all you could do."

All of her family gave looks of sympathy to the family member who didn't deserve living with such torture, the torture of knowing that her daughter could go into eternal somber on the day of her 16th birthday.

***

_16 Years Later_

"Annabeth!" Her father said, knocking on the door of her suite.

"What?" Annabeth demanded, harshly then she'd liked. She was in the process of reading her book, and hated to be disturbed in the presence of her books.

"It's your 16th birthday!" He announced, "We have cake for you."

Annabeth knew something was up, by the way his voice sounded fake and forced, but she decided to get past it. It was her birthday after all.

"Coming!" She yelled, in return. She hoisted herself off the bed, and made her way to the door where she found her father. He was sporting a forced smile, accompanied with a weird look in his eye. Something was up for sure.

"Are you okay, dad?" She asked, "You look… off" His face changed expressions, turning solemn.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, frowning, "don't worry, sweetie. It's your 16th birthday!"

"I know." Annabeth said, walking down to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen, she was greeted by a surprised expression on her mother's face. "Annabeth, sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought your father went to tell you to stay in your room today."

"Uh, no." Annabeth replied, sounding unsure. It seemed like a strange request, even for her mother. Stay in her room all day, especially on her birthday? Beyond weird.

Her mother scurried out of the room, surely in search for her father, who was probably somewhere in the hallway. Her mother found him in no time of course, and she could tell by the hushed tones.

"Why'd you let her out?" Her mothered screeched.

"I thought she should," He said, sighing, "It's her birthday after all."

"It's her _16__th_ birthday!" Her mother said, as if it explained everything, "This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do, Fredrick!" She then proceeded to storm out of the hallway, and found Annabeth sitting at the table.

"Is… is something wrong?" Annabeth asked, her parents, who sat at the table if nothing was weird, and she _hadn't _heard them screaming at each other only second's prior.

"Nothing, Annabeth." Her mother said, gritting her teeth, "we just didn't want you to hurt yourself today."

"Why would I hurt myself today above any others?" She asked, taking a bite of her cake.

They just looked at each other, as if that explained the answer to all of her questions.

"No reason…" Her father said, looking past Annabeth.

"I'm leaving," Annabeth, said, frowning, "You guys are being strange today."

She didn't notice her parent's protests with hand gestures, or weird glances at one another. She just wanted to get out. Get out of her parent's presence. To get out of the kitchen, or even getting out of the palace would be best.

She walked out of her house, straight to the palace garden. She ran through the flowers, the grass, and past the ponds, and statues. She was about to return inside when she noticed a young girl working with a spindle and thread.

"Good morning, Princess Annabeth," She said, bowing her head.

"Hi." Annabeth asked, walking over to the girl, "Mind if I, uh, give it a try?" She'd never actually tried the spindle, and thought it would be worth giving it a shot.

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked, "It's difficult."

"I'm always up for a challenge." Annabeth replied, taking the girl's seat.

She was doing fine for about five minutes or so, until things went badly wrong. The thread was getting knotted, and needed to be fixed. But with Annabeth being herself, instead of asking, she tried to fix it herself.

That's where things went miserably wrong. When she was grabbing the string, her finger got caught in the way, thus getting pricked.

Instead of merely bleeding, like a normal human would, she collapsed to the ground. Fainting you could say, but more like sleep, an indefinite sleep.

Her mother found her quickly, seeing as everyone else in the castle was fast asleep. She carried her daughter up to her room, and lied her down in her bed, where she placed the cover over her body.

She then left the silent palace, hoping for only the best for her daughter.

***

_100 Years Later_

"Where are we going?" Grover asked, tired and hungry.

"I know it's near by," Percy replied, cutting through bushes with his sword, Riptide.

"What exactly are we looking for, again?" Nico asked. He too was tired of cutting through bushes to find something he didn't know he was looking for.

"I swear I saw a building back here," Percy said, pulling a piece of ivy right out of the ground.

"Are you sure it wasn't you just hallucinating again?" Nico asked, laughing.

"_No_." Percy said, rolling his eyes, "How about this, if we don't find it within the hour, we'll go stop, and have lunch. Does that make you guys happy?"

"Yes!" The two said, simultaneously.

After a half hour of searching, they finally came across something.

"What's this?" Grover asked, patting against a stonewall.

"This is it!" Percy exclaimed, patting against the wall.

"Think they have food inside?" Nico asked, resting his back against the structure.

"Only one way to find out," Percy said, picking up his stuff once again, "C'mon, let's go."

After another twenty minutes of searching for the entrance alone, only the prospect of food in the near future keeping them going, they finally found old large wooden doors.

"Do we… just open them?" Grover asked.

Nico tried the handle, shaking the door, "Can't."

"Can we break them down?" Grover asked, kicking the door.

"We can try." Percy said, trying to shove his sword into the door, "Well, that doesn't work."

"No duh." Nico replied.

"Fine, genius," Percy said, resting again the great wooden doors, "do you have some 'master plan' on how to break down these doors?"

"Yeah," Nico said, walking back two feet, "We throw this rock at it."

"That could work…" Grover said, walking over to Nico.

"Let's give it a try." Percy said, helping the other two lift the rock and launch it at the door.

They threw the rock at the large wooden doors, and found that they crumbled quite easily and quickly.

"Well… that was-" Percy said, surprised.

"Easy?" Nico said, walking through the large whole between the doors.

They walked through the large structure, shocked at just how furnished it was despite its seclusion from society.

"This place is beautiful." Grover commented, looking at a table that held what looked like expensive china.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "However, it's dusty." He then proceeded to sneeze.

All the rooms were either closed or closed _and _locked, with the exception of one, one single room. It had a metal door, and lead to a room filled with a bed and tons of books.

"Why isn't this one locked?" Nico asked, following Percy inside.

"Why would I know?" Percy asked, approaching the bed.

"Look!" Percy said, pointing to the bed, "There's a girl in here." He leaned his head in, and heard her breathing, "And she's _sleeping_."

"It can't be!" Grover announced, covering his mouth.

"What can't be?" Percy asked, turning to his friend.

"There was this story my mother always used to tell me about, but it only seemed like legend." Grover said, running his fingers across the desk.

"What's the story?" Nico asked, sitting on the chair at the far end of the room. The chair was red, with a gold trimming. It looked like true royalty.

"Well," He said, taking a gulp of air, "it was that this princess got cursed at birth, and then would die when she was sixteen by pricking her finger on a spindle. Then, one of the good Fairies partially reversed the spell by making her go into somber until a true loves kiss." He walked over to where Percy and Nico were standing over the girl, "I know corny."

"Are you sure… you sure that it's true?" Percy asked, checking the girl's pulse once again.

"This must be her. Who else could be asleep in an abandoned castle?" Grover pointed out.

"You do have a point there, G-man."

"I know. So…" Grover said, twiddling his thumbs, "whose going to kiss her. I mean, someone should do it, after all, by the looks of it we're the only one who has found her in 100 years."

"Why not." Percy said, rolling his eyes, "I'll just go ahead and kiss a sleeping girl I've never met.

He leaned in towards the lifeless body. _This is what it must feel like kissing a person in a comma_. Percy thought, as his lips met hers.

At first, he felt nothing. No response, he supposed that's what he got for kissing a girl in eternal sleep, but before long, he felt lips moving back at his. _She's waking up!_

He immediately sat back up straight, just in time to see her grey eyes flutter open.

"What?" She asked, trying to hoist herself up, "I was just fixing the spindle and now…"

"Shh." Percy said, putting his finger on her lips, "You were sleeping… for a while."

"Okay…" She said, clearly confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Percy. This is my friend Grover and my cousin Nico, and we came to save you."

"Save me?" She asked, trying to get herself out of the bed.

Before one of the three boys could reply, her father ran back inside, "My Annabeth! Oh, Annabeth, you're alive!"

"What is up with everyone today?" Annabeth asked, looking at everyone in her room.

No one answered the question, but Annabeth didn't really care. She had a prince charming of her own that 'saved' her, she had her father who loved her, and she didn't feel the slightest bit tired.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one! Since these take a lot of energy to write, I need tons of motivation. So, if you could please review, it would not only mean a lot, but also it would also motivate me to write the next one. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! **


	4. The Three Little Pigs

**I do realize that I haven't updated this is a really long time, and I'm very sorry. Things have just been very busy lately, and these chapters always take a lot of time and energy to write, both of which I've had very little of for a while now. Because of this, I can't promise to update this frequently, but I will update it. **

**So, this chapter's fairytale is going to be… The Three Little Pigs! Yes, I do realize that this doesn't have romance plot – there is a bit of Percabeth, but that is all. It isn't really based off of it, though. Next chapter, as I have promised people, will be Thuke. **

**Songs (songs that I was listening to over and over again while writing this): **_**You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall and Oates, Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap, Us by Regina Spektor, and Till There Was You from the musical The Music Man. **_

**With that being said, here is the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

In the large, seemingly endless city of New York (which had quite a large average population of 9,000,000 at the time), there were three cousins – Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Each of their fathers was a brother to the other two, and like how most other siblings go, they tended to disagree and get into arguments. But there were a few things that they did agree on, one of which was that their father (the cousins – the main characters' grandfather) was evil, and shouldn't be let out of Nico's father's basement – where he was locked up for the sake of everyone's protection and safety.

Another thing that the three fathers agreed upon was that, once each of their children had reached the age of eighteen, they had to leave home and build themselves their own houses (or rather, _buildings_) with the resources they had (each of the parents supplied their children with a certain amount of money to spend on their house, and any left over could be used for whatever they liked).

None of the three cousins were expert architects in the slightest, but each still set off nonetheless, with a specific dream house in mind.

Thalia, who had a particular fondness for nature and camping, built her home out of wood. Her interior was built and designed to look like a log cabin, with a fireplace and everything. She had spent most of the money she was given, but still had some left over, which she used to increase her CD collection.

Nico, who spent most of his time traveling around the world, decided to spend the least amount of money possible on his house, so he could save it for his travels. He ended up building his house out of mostly straw and a minimal amount of wood, since it was the cheapest option possible. As a result, most of his money was left over, and he was able to book himself a year-round trip around the world, just like he had wanted to.

Lastly, there was Percy. He didn't have the slightest of skills in the architecture department and didn't even want to try to temp with the minimal amount he had, but instead he did have girlfriend who was quite interested in architecture and was taking a load of architecture classes and had a lot of practice in the area (she was also practically a genius, which could only help), so she helped Percy out. She designed his building out of brick and stone, so it was strong and sturdy – while still retaining beauty. It took all the money that Percy had been given to build it (which Nico and Thalia both had told him numerous times, was a bad idea), but he was happy with what his girlfriend, Annabeth, had designed for him.

***

"So," she began, "What do you think of it? Does it meet all of your desires and expectations Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, Ms. Chase, it does." Percy said, into the phone, "It's absolutely perfect, Annabeth! It couldn't be any better, you did an amazing job with it!" he began to walk around his new home, portable phone in hand, admiring everything for the twentieth time.

"I'm glad," she said. He could practically hear her smiling with satisfaction into the phone; "I can completely imagine you in there."

"Why don't you come over right now, so you can actually _see _me in it, and we can celebrate while we're at it!" he said, plopping down on his brand new couch.

"I would, but I'm busy," she said.

"Then, cancel whatever you're doing. Please come," he begged.

"I don't know, Percy, it's-"

"Please?"

"Fine," she finally agreed, "But only because it's you, and this is my first ever completed architecture project. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."

"Annabeth, have I told you that you're the best?" Percy asked; walking over to his brand new kitchen in search for something could prepare quickly for the two of them.

"You have," she replied, "But not nearly frequently enough."

"I'll work on that." Percy said, while rummaging through various cabinets.

"You better." Annabeth said, right before she hung up the phone.

In the end of his search for food, he found a large bag of chips, some various crackers, and some mozzarella sticks (he then decided her really needed to make a trip to the market – and soon). First, he put the chips into a large, blue bowl. He then arranged the crackers into a somewhat nice formation. Right before he was about to cut up the mozzarella sticks so you could the cheese on top of the crackers, the telephone rang.

Figuring that it was probably Annabeth, informing him that she was here, he picked up the phone saying, "Hello 'Best person in the world'!"

"Percy? What's the matter with you?" a sharp voice – Thalia's voice, asked.

"Thalia? Is that you?" Percy asked, shocked to be hearing from his cousin for the first time in a while. Despite his traveling, he had always been much closer with his other cousin, Nico.

"Yes, it's me! Who did you think it was?" she asked, sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"My girlfriend, Annabeth. Sorry, I was just expecting her to call me any minute now."

"Right, well, this will be quick."

"Okay…" Percy replied, taking a bite of a potato chip, "What's up?"

"I just got a call from my dad," she said, letting out a large sigh.

"Uh oh." Calls from their parents weren't very frequent (they called on holidays, birthdays, or other important days or events, but rarely was a random call from home a good thing).

"Yeah," she said, "Apparently our grandfather escaped."

"What? How is that possible?" Percy asked. He didn't know all that much about his grandfather, but he knew he had done terrible things in the past, which resulted in him getting locked up in Hades' basement.

"We're not sure… We're supposed be on major look out for him, though. I just called Nico, who for once was at his house – apparently his trip leaves in two weeks."

"I know." Percy replied.

"Anyways," Thalia said, "Just be on the look out. He's apparently after us, grandchildren, however no one's quite sure of the reason why. Be extremely careful, okay?"

"Yeah…" Percy said, lost in thought.

"Well, we'll have to keep in touch, now. Speak to you soon." Thalia said, right before she hung up the phone.

Percy collapsed onto the nearest chair. The grandfather he never knew was out to get him? It just didn't seem possible – or _fair_ for that matter. Why did _he_ have to be stuck with the strangest of families?

Five minutes later, there was a loud knocking on the door, "Who is it?" Percy asked, cautiously, in case it was his grandfather already out to get him.

"Annabeth! Percy, is everything alright?" she asked. He figured that it was because of his frightened tone in his voice that made her notice that he was worried.

He opened the door to find his girlfriend standing there, a concerned look on her porcelain face. Her hair was soaked – most likely from the rain. He beckoned for her to enter the house.

"Uh- well, you see-" Percy said, trying to find the best way to explain the problem, "Just come in, I'll tell you when we're sitting down."

**

"Let me get this straight," Annabeth said, after they had sat in silence for a few minutes, "Your evil grandfather has escaped from his imprisonment and is out to get you and the rest of your cousins?"

"Yup." Percy replied, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Wait for him."

"_Wait_? What on earth is that going to do to protect you?"

"Do you have a better idea? Besides, I don't want to find him, it would just make the attacking me process quicker."

"I guess not… but still, it just doesn't seem right to sit around and wait for him to come and get you!"

"He's not going to get me, I won't let him."

"How? What weapons do you have that he doesn't?"

"You - a genius girlfriend."

She punched him in the shoulder, and then kissed him, "At least for now, you do."

**

A week had gone by, and Percy hadn't heard any more news about his grandfather. He was beginning to finally relax, until he got a phone call from Thalia.

"Thalia?" he asked.

"Percy? Good, I'm glad that I got you." Thalia said, her voice sounded panicked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"No – our grandfather caught me yesterday. He sort of blew down my new house."

"He – _wait_, what? Blew it down?" Percy asked, incredulously. It just didn't seem possible to _blow _down houses.

"Yes. He has this – this machine thing, a really strong leaf blower of sorts. Watch out for your house, that's where he attacks you."

"So, where are you now, exactly?"

"At an all girls sorority at the college I'm going to. It's funny, it's very exclusive. When you're a part of it, you aren't allowed to date boys."

"What type of torture is that?" Percy asked, laughing. Only Thalia would do a stupid thing such as that.

"It isn't torture, I chose to join this sorority. I could have joined the 'let's be plastic Barbie's and make out with every guy on campus' sorority, but I chose not to. Okay?" she said, sounding a bit annoyed – _probably because of her house, _Percy decided.

"They actually would have excepted _you _– miss you-can-never-wear-enough-black-eyeliner there?" Percy teased.

"Ugh – you're such a pain," she said, "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

Percy and Thalia hung up their phones, and Percy couldn't help but thinking: _One down, two more to go._

**

This time, it was only two days until Percy got another call concerning his grandfather – except this time, it was from Nico.

"Hey, dude." Percy said, picking up the phone.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked from the other side of the room, and Percy mouthed, 'Nico' in return.

"Hi," Nico said, "So, grandpa managed to catch me the day before I left for my trip. Isn't that just convenient?"

"Sorry, man. Well, it's good that you're still alive, right? Did he blow your house down like Thalia's?" Percy asked.

"Uh huh. Of course it's good I'm still alive," he said. Percy could imagine him rolling his eyes, "I guess it's good that I'm leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, well, if you need a place to stay, you can come crash with me."

"Thanks for the offer. Eventually I might even need to take you up on it, but for now I'm fine," Nico said, "So, just keep a look out. You're the one who's left."

"Right," Percy said, walking over to stand next to Annabeth, "I will. Have fun on your trip, Nico."

"Thanks, I'll try. Talk to you soon, Percy." Nico said, before he hung up the phone.

"That was Nico?" Annabeth asked, as Percy tossed the phone onto the couch.

"Yeah," he said, "He's been hit. Luckily for him, he leaves on his trip tomorrow."

"I guess that is lucky for him," Annabeth said, looking out the window. Her stormy grey eyes appeared to be lost in thought, "Well, get ready, Percy, because this means that you're up next."

**

Two days later, August 18th - Percy's birthday, did it become his turn. Annabeth was over at his house; celebrating his birthday, when they heard a loud thud from outside. They ran over to the window to find a slightly older man, holding onto a large machine, directly outside Percy's house.

"He's here," Percy said, closing his eyes.

"I know." Annabeth replied, grabbing his hand.

"Percy Jackson!" the man called – they could hear him through the open window, "Can you please let your grandfather inside for a drink?"

"Never!" Percy screamed back, "I've heard what you did to my cousins, and the same won't happen to me!" His life suddenly felt like an action movie.

"Then, I'm going to make you come out, by blowing your house down!"

"Go ahead and try!" Percy said. He turned to Annabeth, "Get ready."

She nodded, and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm just curious," she began, "Do you enjoy taunting everyone?"

He shrugged, not sure what his answer was – or he was too distracted to try and figure it out.

They stood there, hand in hand, eyes closed, waiting for the worst. They heard a loud rumbling – something turning on, and then a loud _boom! _They stood there, nothing happening. They opened their eyes, and looked at each other. The house was still standing.

The two of them ran over and looked out the window and found him _trying _and _failing_ to blow the house down.

"The bricks!" Annabeth exclaimed, "They're keeping the house up!"

"See! I always knew that you were a genius," Percy said, smiling, "I'm going to go and call my dad, and tell him where he is so they can catch him and lock him up again."

"Go, hurry!" Annabeth said, laughing as she watched the man miserably fail to destroy the house.

**

Within a few hours, everything was back to normal. The entire family came and captured his grandfather, and he was left to live in peace again. Even though her father offered to rebuild her house, Thalia decided to stay and live among the sorority. And Nico decided that while he was on vacation, it would be a great chance to rebuild his house and make it even better (in other words, morel like Percy's).

And most importantly, everything was happily ever after.

T H E E N D

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! **


End file.
